Remote
by Pendragon.P a s s i o n
Summary: Sweat slicked his brow and as he tried to regain his footing from a slight stumble, a ringing crack resonated through the air. characterDEATH! oneshot. plz RRR. relax.read.review.


**so..basically I hav this Literature assignment where I had to read four books of my choice nd do all this stuff yaddah yaddah yaddah blah blah blah YAWN!!  
so, of course, I chose AR..I killed off Alex..  
pretty shitty but..eh.  
I chose the easy way out..Scorpia..**

**BTW..the name, 'Remote' basically Im sitting here at 10:53pm putting this up thinking 'o damn I need a name for this' nd my bro is watching Courage, the Cowardly Dog nd this army dude was holding a remote..so the name has nothing to do with the fic...well u could probs find _some_ sorta connection if u tried rly hard but..eh.**

**Reviews would be welcome..this is my first, actually second AR fic but my first I was just about to upload it wen my computer malfunctioned nd everything got wiped nd I havent been bothered to rewrite it..plus it happened 2yrs ago..**

**nywazZ..**

**ENJOY!!..**

Scorpia never forget, Scorpia never forgive.

Alex, once again, was cornered. It looked like there would be no way out. But it had looked that way in the Alps, in Space, on the plane with Yassen, with Scorpia, in Australia with Ash. Every mission he had ever been on it looked like he would not survive. But he always did. There was always one thing that could be done, some way out.

It was Scorpia, again. As Julia Rothman had once told him Scorpia never forget, Scorpia never forgive. He didn't even know how it came about. Alex had simply been riding home from school when he noticed a car, a red Lancer, seemed to be following him. At first he thought he was being paranoid but when it followed him down an abandoned road he uses as a shortcut, Alex knew. He began riding faster and faster, as fast as he could. The car increased speed too. He turned randomly, not really taking notice of where he was going, just wanting to get away. He turned again. And again.

He realised too late that was his mistake. He'd turned himself into an alleyway. A dead end. Hurriedly he turned back to escape but the Lancer was already there.

The air between the boy and the car was filled with tension. Alex knew had no idea who was in the vehicle or what they wanted but girl scouts selling cookies didn't usually chase people down into secluded alleyways. He sighed to himself, for the past three or so months his life had been relatively back to normal again. MI6 hadn't called and neither had the CIA or ASIS. He was just beginning to reconnect with some of his friends who had abandoned him when he missed school and he and Tom were as close as ever. He could even speak freely to Jack again without worrying about her worrying about him. But that was all down the drain now. He watched as the front passenger door opened slowly and a man, wearing a suit of course with shiny black shoes, stepped out.

"Hello Alex," he said.

Alex stared at the man. He had never seen him before in his life but he knew this guy was bad business.

Alex inched forward very, very slowly, hoping if he got close enough he might be able to surprise them and get around the car.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"It doesn't matter who I am Alex," he said, a totally fake smile plastered to his features. "It matters who I work for though."

Somehow Alex knew before he ever said. In fact, he and the man said it together.

"Scorpia."

Alex stared at him. "What do you want?"

"Oh, not much," he spread his hands innocently. "Just revenge."

And Alex realised too late that the man _wanted_ him to get closer, to keep edging forward, because now he lunged out at Alex. His arms wrapped around the air where the blonde had just been just a second ago.

Alex ducked just in time. He threw himself off his bike and rolled quickly to safety. As he stood he jumped forward, onto the bonnet of the car. Suddenly the driver's door opened.

Alex didn't stop to see who climbed out though. He didn't care, all he cared about was that they probably had a gun.

As quick as he could he jumped off the back of the car and ran.

Behind him he heard swearing and two doors slamming before the car reversed out violently.

The street, Alex thought. They wouldn't be game enough to kill me in public, would they? He tried to convince himself 'no they wouldn't' but he already knew they would. After all, they had shot him in public once already. Perhaps though, it might but him a little time.

He concentrated on nothing but running as fast as his legs would carry him. One after the other. Then he noticed the car was not following him. Not that he could see anyway. He'd been on enough missions to know that almost nothing was at it seems.

Desperately he planted one foot after the other heading towards the exit of the tiny maze of alleyways, and sighed in relief when he sighted it.

Slowing down a little bit, so he didn't look like a maniac running full pelt out of a deserted alley, he turned and began speed walking down the street. Attempting to catch his breath Alex glanced around to see if the Scorpia man was there.

No one.

Alex didn't know if it was a good or bad thing but frankly he couldn't care less. He picked up the pace slightly, right now he just wanted to get home.

Suddenly he heard the screeching of tires as a car, a red Lancer, screamed to a halt on the road beside him.

He ran. Dodging and weaving in and out of the people. People too caught up in their own lives to notice a blonde teenager pushing past them, desperate for his life.

At first he thought they had lost him but then he heard the protests of a few as they were shoved out of the way. His breathing was now rough and coming out in short bursts. Sweat slicked his brow and as he tried to regain his footing from a slight stumble, a ringing crack resonated through the air. Instantly everyone screamed and ducked.  
Not Alex though. He kept running.

"Stop!"  
Alex recognised the Scorpia man's voice then a woman screaming.

"Stop right there Alex or I'll shoot everyone here! And you know I would."

Alex stopped dead in his tracks. The woman screaming, he realised, must have been because the man now had a gun pressed firmly to her temple. He turned to find he was right.

"Come here Alex," he demanded.

The blonde hesitated. Maybe he still had a chance to run.

The man seemed to read his thoughts.  
"Don't. Could you live with it, Alex? Knowing you had caused the death of so many?"  
As he was talking another, larger car pulled up and men began piling out. Each of them had guns.  
Alex held his hands up unthreateningly. "No one needs to get hurt. Just tell me what you want."  
The man suddenly became annoyed. "What do you think? And haven't you already asked that?"  
The man nodded and instantly three others moved forward. One took Alex's arm but he was not going back to Scorpia. Not without a fight.  
He twisted in the man's grip and kicked him in the stomach. His other arm flung out to hit the man next to him and as he was about to come round on the third he heard a shot.  
A single cracking shot.  
He felt the impact. Sharp and piercing.  
Dully he fell to his knees, wheezing for breath. His hands ran over his body, searching for the spot. He found it, just under his ribs.  
Then he fell onto the pavement fully.  
Staring up at the sky he remembered another time like this. Scorpia shooting him in the middle of the street, people all around watching. Vaguely he remembered he survived that time. But somehow he knew this time was the last.  
His heart stopped. Eyes gazing blankly at the sky, blood oozing, dying his shirt dark red.  
Scorpia never forget, Scorpia never forgive.

Scorpia never fail.

* * *

**so reviews would be lovurrly!!**

**plzZ nd thanku!!**

**.com**


End file.
